new beau
by Silence.I'mSleeping
Summary: I figured that my favorite Glee member Kurt deserved some lovin' and who better to do the honors than one of my own characters. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to rate and review.  rated T for now but may become M if i decide to have things get steamy.
1. Blue Raspberry

I figured that my favorite Glee member Kurt deserved some lovin' and who better to do the honors than one of my own characters. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to rate and review.

**Note: I do not own glee but I do own my precious Uriel, his hunky brothers, and rockin sister.**

**Chapter 1**

**Blue Raspberry**

Kurt sipped his mocha latte (with a shot of caramel and a dollop of whip cream) as he waited out side the school doors for Mercedes and Tina to show up so they could walk in together. Honestly, did they really expect him to go in alone? Yes Kurt could deal with the jock and all the homophobic comments but he always felt a bit more secure with his girls. And they were _his_ girls. Being gay didn't stop Kurt from thinking of the girls as little lambs he was shepherding into full feminine maturity, especially Tina. He didn't care who they were dating they were his girls and no strait male could ever change that.

When he was about to give up on them and march into school without any allies and risk getting slushie on his gorgeous outfit (black double breasted coat over a light blue/green cashmere sweater that matched his eyes, skinny jeans and designer boots) without anyone to help him clean up. a tall delicious looking guy with dark hair brown hair and a lean muscular build in a soft grey shirt stretched across his muscular chest that Kurt would have loved to rub his cheek against a black leather jacket and tight- but not skinny- jeans came walking towards the doors which Kurt had been standing by with a large slushie in hand.

Kurt sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the cold icy mixture to hit his face. _Why do all the hot ones have to be strait assholes? _Kurt heard the footsteps stop maybe a foot away from and waited to be hit.

"Uh what are you doing?" a sexy deep voice asked him followed by the sound of cool beverage being sucked up through a straw. Kurt peeked up and up, he was that tall, at hot guy and realized he had most beautiful green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Kurt looked pointedly at the slushie, "Aren't you going to slushie me?"

The sexy beast tilted his head to the side in a cute look of confusion, "What's 'slushie'ing you?"

"It where a jock," Kurt pointed at yummy man. "Pours an artificially flavored drink on the school's less popular troop or in this case," Kurt pointed to himself. "The resident gay kid."

The guy stared at him for a few seconds before deciding not to comment on the school's warped tradition. He held out the drink to Kurt, "Wanna sip? It's blue raspberry; I swear I don't have any disease."

Kurt looked at him in shock. _Didn't he just hear me say I was gay? Usually that sent any guy in a ten foot radius run off. Maybe he's stupid?_ He accepted the drink and sipped the liquid enjoy the sweet flavor. Blue raspberry had always been his favorite.

"It must suck having slushie dumped on you everyday," hot guy said thoughtfully.

Kurt nodded, "you have no idea the havoc it reeks on ones wardrobe. But that's what I get for being openly gay," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Some emotion past across sexy beast's face but it was gone before Kurt could read it. The guy spoke while stepping a bit closer, "you've got some slushie on your face." And just like that he cupped Kurt's cheek in one big hand, leaned down and licked the slushie off Kurt's lips.

Kurt stood shock still not believing what had just happened. The guy stayed bent down with his face mere centimeters from Kurt's face and whispered in a strong voice, "you're not the only one who likes other guys." He smirked softly brushing a feather soft kiss across Kurt's lips before turning and walking toward the school door.

Before going through the double doors the guy paused and turned toward Kurt with a playful smile, "keep the slushie. I'll see you around." And walked into the school.

Kurt stood there like an idiot. _Wha-what just happened?_ Kurt reached up to touch his lips; they were still warm and buzzing from the kiss. Kurt's went bright red when he thought about it.

"hey Kurt what's up?" Mercedes asked as she walked towards him with Tina in tow.

"And why do you have a slushie?" Tina asked curiously.

All Kurt could must was, "You're late," before turning and walking into the school as they followed.

"Come on Kurt we said we're sorry!" Tina pleaded as they walked toward the glee room.

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "Yeah we're sorry for being late so please SAY something!" what they didn't know was that Kurt wasn't mad at them no he was just trying make sense out of what had happened this morning. So many questions were running through his head. Who was that guy? Why did he kiss him? Would he do it again? Did Kurt want him to do it again? Would Kurt even see him again? Shouldn't he be angry that some guy had kissed him?

Kurt shook his head dispelling the thoughts. It didn't matter why the guy had kissed because by the time Kurt sees him again he'll be just another one of the jocks who torment him.

"hey guys what going on?" Mr. Shuester asked coming up behind them with Rachael and Finn in tow.

Mercedes explained, "This morning Tina Kurt and I were supposed to meet out side of the school and walk in together but me and Tina were late so now Kurt is mad at us and wont talk to us."

Mr. Shue gave Kurt a concerned look, "This isn't like you Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt was about to answer until he saw who was standing behind Rachael (more like towering over Rachael). It was him. All Kurt could force out past the lump in his throat was, "you."

The guy grinned even wider, "its nice to see you again too, Kurt."


	2. Your Not My Type

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter of one of my favorite stories to write! There are a few things all who read this should know (I should have said this last chapter):**

**Uriel is gay but the brothers and sister I mention earlier are hetero**

**Since I love him (but not as much as Kurt) Puck will be playing a major role in this story **

**This story take place junior year or season 2 but I'm not going to follow what happens in season 2**

**There will most likely be a relationship between Puck and Uriel's sister**

**Any anti-gay comments made by Uriel's brothers are NOT meant to be hurtful but are merely joking brotherly teasing**

**Finn and Kurt are living in the same house at this time but Kurt has (thank god!) given up on his crush on Finn **

**Uriel and his brothers and sister are all adopted by a friend of their father**

**And finally, in my universe Blaine and Sam do not exist**

**Chapter 2**

**You're Not My Type**

Kurt stared at the giant in udder shock. _How the hell does he know my name? oh wait Mr. Shue just said it._

"Oh I almost forgot," Mr. Shue began putting his hand on the guy's shoulder. "Everyone this is Uriel. His family just moved to Lima so he doesn't know very many people here . . ." Mr. Shue's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait how do you two know each other Kurt?"

Kurt sputtered and searched frantically in his mind for some sort of response. Luckily the guy- URIEL- answered for him, "we just met this morning and had a very interesting conversation about slushies." He sent another of his playful grins at Kurt.

Mr. Shue looked appeased, "Oh really? Well I'm glad your starting to make friends here. Anyway when I was walking down the hall earlier today I heard Uriel singing and I asked him if he would like to join Glee club. His voice is a bit different than the other guy's in our group but I think it will add a nice new dimension to our sound that the judges will really love at Sectionals."

"_I'm _up for anything that might help us win Sectionals and besides I need to broaden my horizons. Finn's great but I have to be able to mesh my talent with another male lead," Rachael declared in her usual annoyingly arrogant voice while Finn stared at her looking hurt. Rachael and Finn had been dating off and on since Regionals and were currently not dating. Kurt rolled his eyes thanking the heavens that he had finally gotten over Finn and now wondering what he had seen in him.

Uriel just stared at Rachael for a second before Mr. Shue spoke again, "All right well now that we're all here I thought we could go to the auditorium so Uriel can show you what he's got."

Once all the Glee members had filed into the auditorium Uriel got ready on stage and the guitarists and drummer began to play. Uriel began to sing and as Mr. Shue had said his voice was far different from the soft rock and show tunes the group usually performed.

_Used to live my life for you _

_Until my soul got tired _

_Did all I was supposed to do _

_I could fool a liar_

_Threw it all away_

_Through it all to find redemption_

_Gave it all away _

_Gave it all to who would listen_

_That's the price I paid_

_For being different_

_And I walk this road alone _

_That's the price I paid _

_For being different _

_I can call this life my own_

As Uriel continued to sing Kurt looked over at the girls and just as he thought they all had the same starry-eyed look a girl got when they met a rock star in person. There was no way this guy could resist being attacked by all these girls. Okay he could definitely resist Rachael but Santana and Britney? Not a chance in hell. This guy was not gay he was probably just leading Kurt along so he could get a few laughs out of this with his future football friends.

While this realization should have made Kurt feel triumphant and superior all he could manage to feel was disappointment and loneliness. Had he subconsciously started thinking of this guy as a potential boyfriend? Kurt shook his head dispelling the thoughts. No, he was just a jock who _might_ be bi trying to get the best of Kurt Hummel by getting him a little hot under the collar.

When Uriel had finished his solo everyone clapped and, also as Kurt had suspected, the guys went to go talk amongst themselves somewhere and all the girls flocked around Uriel with Kurt following from behind wanting to see how thing went down.

Rachael got there first and although Kurt didn't hear everything she said he was pretty sure she had said something about practicing together.

" . . so what do you think?" she finished batting her eyelashes apparently trying to look demure and sexy.

Uriel leaned away earning him major brownies points from Kurt, "Uh no thanks."

Rachael looked crest fallen but was immediately pushed aside by Santana and Britney. "We were wondering if you'd like to have some fun with us," Santana said in her sexy cat woman voice. "both of us."

Uriel slipped his arm out from vice like grip Santana had on it, "Sorry but you're not my type."

Santana looked shocked and Britney, well Britney had the same blank look she always had. "Then what _is _your type?"

Uriel tapped his chin thoughtfully and got that playful grin again looking strait at Kurt, "Well he's shorter than me, has perfectly combed brow hair, blue/green eyes, pretty red lips, pale skin, dresses nicely, and hasn't stopped thinking about me all day."

Kurt turned bright red as all the girls turned to examine each other trying to figure out who he was talking about. Finally, and surprisingly, Britney turned to look at Kurt and mumbled, "he said him."

Santana looked at Britney confused, "What?"

"The tall rocker guy, he said _he's_ not _she's_" Britney explained looking proud that she had figured it out first.

The girls still didn't get it but they weren't left in the dark for long. At that point Kurt had become even redder and glared at Uriel half heartedly, "You asshole."

Uriel grinned even wider and leaned down next to Kurt to whisper in his ear, "I love it when you talk dirty to me," before giving him a warm kiss on the cheek.

The girls stared in shocked silence but before they could say anything to guys who looked a lot like Uriel were standing at the door and one started yelling, "Hey U-tard its time to go home!"

"Rafe, go back to bedy-by and let the big kids do all the talking okay?" Uriel retorted in the most patronizing voice imaginable.

"Har-de-har lets see how funny you are with my foot up your ass!"

"Wow Rafe, I didn't know you went both ways. You should have told me sooner; we could have worked something out."

"Naw you couldn't handle all of this."

"Oh really? That's funny cause I was with your ex-girlfriend last weekend so we could get mani/pedi's and pick out prom dresses and she told me you had _nothing_ to be proud of." Picture the most stereo-typical gay voice you can think of and that the voice Uriel used.

"Oh yeah? Knowing you, you were probably-"

"okay that's enough both of you now come on Uri, we gotta get home," the other guy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"fine, I'll be out in a second," Uriel said and just like that the guys left. Right before he turned to follow the other two out, Uriel leaned down and gave Kurt a steamy kiss on the lip.

**The song used in this chapter was Different by Egypt Central.**

**PS: sorry the banter was a little lame.**

**suggestions welcome and reviews doubly welcome**


	3. Meet the Family

**Meet The Family**

**Uriel **

After leaving his new fellow choir members and the gorgeous Kurt behind, Uriel and his brothers made their way out to the nearly deserted parking lot. The walked in silence up to their dark blue SUV (when you're carting three teenage boys and Gabriel around, you need a big ride).

Once they were all in the car and strapped in, something seemed wrong. The car was just a little too quiet.

"Where's Gabriel?" Uriel asked, concerned for his sibling. He had always been the closest to Gabriel.

Michael shrugged from the front seat, never taking his eyes off the road, "I think on a walk."

Uriel leaned back in his seat, not at all pleased that no one knew where his sibling was. Gabriel was so much smaller than them and the youngest on top of that; he shouldn't be going out alone.

"Don't give me that look, Uri. You know just as well as I do that even if we told Gabriel not to, he would still go off on his own." Michael scolded, not even needing to look back at Uriel.

Uriel sighed, "Yeah you're right, I'm just a little wound up right now."

"And that wouldn't have _anything_ to do with that brunette dude you were almost necking with, would it?" Rafael said as he turned to grin at his little brother, finally joining the conversation.

Uriel rolled his eyes and Michael changed the subject, "Oh and by the way the old man said we're getting some house guests. Old friends of his or something."

"Really," Rafael asked with a glint in his eyes. "And these house guests wouldn't happen to have a sexy daughter, would they?"

Michael shrugged, "Dunno. But I do know that the old man was setting up beds in our room, Gabriel's room and fixing up the guest room."

"Geeze, how many people are coming?" Rafael exclaimed.

Uriel smacked him in the back of the head, "Three beds means three people are staying with us, dumb ass."

"Well what if two people are sharing the guest room?"

"Have you seen that room? It's the size of a storage closet and the bed is a twin."

"You suck ass."

"You suck dick."

"You suck that brunette's dick."

"You blow the football team."

"You _swallow_ that brunette's dick."

"Yeah, I plan on it."

"That's just gross man."

"You asked. Why, jealous?"

"That's disgusting."

"Rafe, stop jerking off to my picture; it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I like girls, Uri, not guys. How long will it take to get that through your thick gay head?"

"I hate how you watch me with those long lust filled glances."

"Ok this conversation is getting creepy now."

"Yeah lets stop."

_xxxxxxxxxxx one tortuous car ride and unnecessarily long banter later xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When the boys finally made it home (much to the relief of Michael), they found their adoptive father waiting in the kitchen form them.

It was easy for people to believe that Mac Douglas was not their really father because they simply looked nothing a like. Mac had military short dirty blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and short but muscular build were as Uriel and his brothers had dark brown hair, green eyes and were all exceedingly tall with muscular builds ranging from bulky (Rafael) to lean (Uriel) and somewhere in between (Michael). Even Gabriel, who looked nothing like the brothers, didn't resemble Mac in the least.

"Hey Old Mac Donald, when are these guests getting here?" Rafael asked as he tossed his bag carelessly by the door.

"Rafe, your jokes have never been funny and I doubt they ever will be. And they're pulling as we speak." Mac responded, looking past them and out the window.

**Who will the new house guests be? Till next time**


End file.
